Terminal assemblies terminate a cable and adapt the cable for attachment to a device, connector, or another cable. Known terminal assemblies for threaded post connections typically include a rotating nut portion with internal threads. Such a terminal assembly with a rotating nut portion requires the nut portion to be rotated so that the internal threads of the nut portion can engage corresponding threads of the counterpart threaded post connection. To properly establish a conductive pathway, the nut portion must be fully twisted onto the corresponding threads and torqued to a predetermined value. A loose terminal assembly connection can fail to provide the positive contact needed for continuity between the terminated cable and the counterpart device, connector, or cable. Also, a loose connection can come apart and disrupt the conductive pathway to the counterpart device, connector, or cable.
Terminal assemblies for threaded post connections are often used to connect electrical cables with fuel injector assemblies of automobiles. Tools are required to grasp the rotating nut portions of the terminal assemblies because the rotating nut portions cannot be torqued to their proper predetermined values by hand. These terminal assemblies are connected to threaded post connections of respective fuel injector assemblies in an assembly line with torque wrenches. However, the torque wrenches do not ensure that each rotating nut portion is properly secured to its respective threaded post connection because a torque wrench only ensures that the rotating nut portion is fully torqued and does not ensure that the rotating nut portion is fully seated. If the rotating nut portion of the terminal assembly is twisted on the threaded post connection at an angle with respect to the threaded post connection, sometimes referred to as being “cross threaded,” then the torque wrench indicates that the nut portion is fully torqued even though the terminal assembly and fuel injector assembly are not properly assembled. Also, cross threading can damage the threads of the threaded post connection, thereby causing expensive replacement or delay in manufacturing. Digital torque wrenches are available and count the number of revolutions while monitoring the torque of the rotating nut portion during assembly. However, digital torque wrenches are not always accurate, thus resulting in terminal assemblies improperly assembled with their respective threaded post connections.
Additionally, proper leverage is required to torque the rotating nut portion fully which is difficult in the confined spaces around a fuel injector assembly. Under adverse conditions, the tool cannot adequately grasp the nut portion of the terminal assembly. Without a sure grip, the tool often fails to connect the terminal assembly properly with its counterpart threaded post connection. Also, connecting terminal assemblies under adverse conditions increases the likelihood of a loose connection occurring, thus making the terminal assembly more susceptible to separation from its counterpart.
Thus, a need in the art exists for an improved terminal assembly that can be quickly and securely mated to its counterpart without measuring torque and without requiring leverage for torqueing.